xxx is Best Served Cold
by scrambles
Summary: A hot day in Campus Lagann will always result in sex. No exceptions. KaminaxSimon, obviously yaoi. Cold surprise inside ohohoho


**Sometimes, I write something, and I hate it.  
That's always a bitch.**

**To get to the writing mood, I have to convince myself that _I am a great writer_.**

**Other wise, I'd never like a single word in my writing.**

**This one is very Campus Lagann. I seem to have a uniform fetish of some sort I don't know. I also seem to like food porn. _Whatever._**

**This is for Holly.  
You pedo lover.  
Ily **

--

_Hot_.

That was the only word needed to describe that particular day. Simon was dying for something cold, and as soon as the dismissal bell rang, he ran to the cafeteria to get an ice cream cone. Remembering Kamina, he asked the cafeteria lady for another cone and ran to his dorm room before the ice cream melted.

"Aniki," he said opening the door to their room. "I brought you some ice cream."

Kamina turned to look at Simon at the door. He was slouched on a chair by the fan wearing only boxers. Simon figured that his aniki had taken his clothes off as soon as he got inside, seeing as there were discards of the uniform lying everywhere. "OH! Simon, you're the best!" the man exclaimed standing to meet the boy by the door. "Ha! You even got the flavor I like!" He ruffled Simon's head causing the younger boy to blush as he mutters a 'no problem.'

"Oi wait—"Kamina said taking Simon's hand that was holding his ice cream. Simon was surprised to see his aniki licking a trail of melted ice cream on his hand. "Don't waste it."

Simon quickly drew his hand back blushing. "A-aniki! You didn't have to do that!"

"Eh?" the older boy asked confused. Upon noticing Simon's reddened face, his confused look quickly turned into a sly smile. Kamina leans in closer to Simon's face, who backed away. "What's the matter, Simon?" he asked taking a step forward.

"A-aniki…what are you doing." Simon stepped back with every forward step that Kamina made.

"Ne…. Simon, it's really hot today huh?" Kamina said taking yet another step forward. When Simon was barely a step from his bed, Kamina brushed his ice cream on the boy's cheek as he pushed him backwards with his free hand.

Simon gasped surprised by his aniki's actions. Kamina topped him licking the sticky ice cream on his cheek as soon as his back hit the soft bed. After he had successfully cleaned Simon's face, he lowered his head and whispered in Simon's ear. "Let's take those clothes off so you can cool down."

Before Simon could say anything, his aniki began to take his clothes off. First, the uniform's jacket then the shirt and tie underneath it. His pants were next dragging his boxers along with it.

"Aniki…what are you—"Simon was cut off by Kamina coming up to lock lips with him.

"Just relax. You'll enjoy this." Kamina took the ice cream that Simon had successfully held on to up to now. Most of it had already melted, dripping on the bed and on the boy's arm. He held the cone topped with the cold ice cream on Simon's nipple causing the boy to moan.

"Ahh…aniki…that's cold." Simon whined. Kamina hushed him and took the ice cream off leaving the bud cold and sticky. Kamina then licked the ice cream there, while he held the cone on Simon's other nipple.

Once he was done, Kamina began to move down following a trail of ice cream that he made. Simon writhes in pleasure underneath, his breathing going on a faster phase after Kamina's every move. When he had gotten low enough, Kamina spread Simon's leg, leaving butterfly kisses on the pale insides of the boy's thighs. After a quick pause, he held Simon's already erect member and brushed the ice cream all around it's head. The cold contact made Simon arch his back and scream.

Kamina smirked, proud of what he's done so far. He proceeded by sucking and licking on the head of Simon's member, savoring the mixed taste of sweat and sweet ice cream. He stops before Simon reaches his edge, and the boy groaned, begging for more. Kamina answers by coming up to kiss him deeply.

Simon clung to his aniki hungrily kissing him. They part both gasping for breath. "Aniki…"

"Mhm…I gotcha." The older boy finally takes his boxers off revealing his hard shaft. He then held ice cream coated fingers to Simon's mouth, only to receive a disapproving nod. "It's fine…just do it."

Kamina chuckled and quickly positioned himself by the entrance of the younger boy. He entered slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could. After giving Simon a few moments to get used to him inside, he began thrusting in and out. Soon he found a steady rhythm and they rocked in sync to each other. Simon clung to Kamina moaning in pleasure meeting Kamina at every thrust.

Simon reached his climax first, spilling all over his stomach as he screamed his aniki's name. Kamina soon followed shooting inside the younger boy. He pulled out and laid his head on Simon's chest.

"I came inside, my bad."

"Ah…no. It's alright aniki." Simon said smiling. "But…you just wasted some delicious cookies and cream."

Kamina turned to the ice cream on the floor by the bed. "Ahah, it's alright I got something better."

/end

--

**Fuck this shit, it's so hot in my room right now.**

**Food porn is delicious.  
Also this is my first time writing KaminaxSimon.  
Dun be harsh on me plzthnx.**

**Btw I wrote this listening to Benny Benassi – Satisfaction.  
I don't know where I got the ice cream kink from.**


End file.
